After the Storm
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Zack and Cissnei have a little alone time in Zack's apartment, and Cissnei decides to thank him for his help / Drabble to break writer's block


The rain pounded into the walls outside the room, and the lightning from outside flashed through the window. It was the thunder that followed that caused the SOLDIER to open his eyes a little. Except for the light from the lightning outside there was complete darkness on the inside. That's all that Zack first noticed as his eyes opened a crack, then they shot open when there was a bright flash.

He tried to sit up but a sharp sudden pain in his side made him stop and gasp for air. His right hand went to his right side, and upon touching there he felt the roughness of bandages. Realizing now that he was not going to be sitting up for a bit, his head moved from side to side, and to his right he saw the alarm clock and a picture frame. The clock was flashing midnight, so he couldn't tell what time it really was. The frame held a picture of his parents he took the day he left to join SOLDIER. That was when he made the connection. He was in his room back in the apartment.

"I'm back in my apartment? But how? …when…Damn," the words came out of his mouth without him thinking, which was a usual habit of his. His arm ran up his abdomen and chest, and he found himself to be shirtless. That wasn't a problem with him. Still, his mind thought as he got his breath back, _more importantly…who brought me here?_

Another lightning flash followed by thunder, and then a loud creak from his left side and Zack turned his head in that direction. The door that opened was to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, the light was on inside, and when it opened all the way he saw the silhouette of a person standing in the doorway.

Someone seemed to be drying their hair with a towel, and even with nothing but an outline Zack could tell it was a female, the curvy hips giving it away. Under more normal circumstances he might have smiled at his luck, but he didn't know what was really going on so he didn't consider himself lucky. Despite the pain he was feeling he managed to sit up, his left arm grabbing at his right side regardless, "Hello." He secretly hoped that when this person answered it would be someone he recognized otherwise there would be trouble.

The woman continued to dry her hair, which from the light in the bathroom Zack could tell it was long and red, "I see you're still kicking, Zack." The voice was a soft tone, and definitely a young woman.

Thankfully, it was also someone he recognized. "Cissnei…? What's going on?" She walked on out and into the darkness of the room, his eyes following her. Thanks to the only light being from the bathroom Cissnei seemed to stick to the shadows of her choosing. Zack reached for the lamp on his bedside table, and got a semi-wet towel thrown into his face as a result.

"Not yet," Cissnei said calmly, and Zack complied.

Tossing the towel to the floor, Zack felt the need to keep his head down, and thanks to the lightning flashes he could see Cissnei's form as she walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, forcing Zack to turn his back to her. Though she didn't say anything, something gave Zack a clue not to turn around. Zack tried to keep his eyes down, but felt tempted. Luckily it was over before he fell into it.

"The power is really finicky at the moment. The storm is causing all sorts of problems," Cissnei said, putting her Turk dress shirt on.

"Well, seems you were using my bathroom without trouble."

"I didn't think you'd mind if I used your shower."

With that last sentence Zack felt flabbergasted, "You bring another set of clothes with you?"

"No."

That short answer was not what Zack wanted to hear, but he kept his mind on something else, "You're using my dryer aren't you…"

"I put my clothes in it just before I went to shower, as soon as I patched you up. So, you can probably guess the predicament you're in now." Her voice seemed rather playful there, like she was enjoying the realization he had made.

Zack found hardly any enjoyment in this situation, and didn't appreciate her teasing, "You think this is funny?"

"What? That there is a perfectly naked girl in your bed sitting mere inches from you? Actually, yeah, I do."

_Well, that was self explanatory…_ Zack thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry; I have myself wrapped up with a towel, so just be normal."

_Easy for you to _say, Zack thought as he put his feet on the carpet, having his back to Cissnei. Playing around aside, Zack felt something other than his side stinging. He had trouble recalling what had happened earlier, or why he was even in his own apartment right now. So, instead of feeling more embarrassed about this, he wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Cissnei, what happened earlier?"

The female Turk waited a moment and started to brush her hair with one of Zack's brushes, starting from the top but stopping in the middle, "A few hours ago we were attacked by monsters in Sector 4. You were the first to respond, and then the Turks followed you in. Fighting lasted a long time, right on into the storm we have now. Eventually you got hurt and we brought you here. Turns out your place is closer than the infirmary, which turned out to be quite convenient."

_Oh, yeah…fighting behemoths that somehow got past the security blockade…there was a lot of fighting. Still…_He subconsciously rubbed his heavily bandaged ribs, "How'd I get injured?"

Cissnei turned her head to glance at Zack, though from how he sat he couldn't see her, "You got blindsided by one of the monsters. Knocked you completely out."

"Strange…as a First Class SOLDIER something like that should have been avoidable for me," Zack answered, not really believing what she had told him.

"Everyone has a bad spot every once in awhile, even we Turks do sometimes."

"Somehow I doubt that," Zack answered, "You guys seem to be perfect in your work."

"Far from it. Some of us mess around too much. Like Reno, that guy shows off a whole lot more than the rest of us combined," she finished brushing her hair and set the brush on the table.

"Odd, I always thought you were the most perfect Turk of them all."

"Like I said, I'm far from perfect, though I think I'd surprise you."

Zack chuckled, "Okay then."

He felt the bed shift a little as Cissnei moved a little, but he didn't turn. He kept himself from moving by strong will alone. Thunder rolled outside again, and the rain pounded into the window even harder.

"So, uh, Cissnei…when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as my clothes are done drying," she replied in a soft tone.

"Sure you don't want to eat something before you go? I can get you something if you want," he asked nicely.

"That's fine Zack. I was going to head back to HQ to get something, but I can stick around for a bit longer."

Feeling his ribs a bit, Zack let out a long sigh, "So, you were the one that cleaned me up?"

"Yeah, the wound itself wasn't too bad, and some quick first aid saved you a great deal of bleeding."

"I appreciate that," he replied, and he felt the bed shift again, and the warmth beginning to rise against his bare back. "Cissnei?"

"Don't move."

Zack did as she said, and subsequently felt a pair of soft cool hands touch his shoulders, which caused his body to stiffen up. Cissnei ran her hands from his shoulders and down his arms at a snail's pace and back up again. It was an almost tickling feeling and it sent shivers along his skin.

"Cissnei—"

"By the way, there was one other thing I didn't mention earlier."

Within seconds Zack felt what could only be the tips of her hair go over his right shoulder…

And felt what could only be her bare chest pressing against his back with her arms wrapped around him.

"Cissnei! What are you—"

She whispered into his ear softly, "The monster that supposedly blindsided you didn't do exactly that."

Forgetting about what was going on, Zack tried to concentrate on her words and not her body on his.

"The monster that got you was originally after me. Thought I could take it single-handedly. Should have thought otherwise…"

"So…if I hadn't fought it—"

"It would have killed me if you hadn't intervened," Cissnei answered for him. Her hands went down his chest to his wounded and heavily bandaged sides, "So…thanks for helping me."

Zack nervously replied, "Uh…sure, though next time can you do me a favor?"

Cissnei laid her head on his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Next time please tell me face to face and *ahem* with some clothes on at least," He replied, his face turning the brightest red he had ever been.

She gave a small smile before lifting her head and planting a quick kiss on his burning cheek, "Sure."

She pulled away and Zack sighed again, wondering how anything could top what he just went through. Looks like his life had gotten more interesting.


End file.
